thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireman Sam
'''Fireman Samuel "Sam" Peyton Jones '''is the main character in the series. He works at the Pontypandy Fire Station. Bio After completing his firefighter training at the Cardiff Fire Academy, Sam returned to https://firemansam.fandom.com/wiki/Pontypandy%7CPontypandy and moved into a house at 3 Vale Road and joined the Pontypandy Fire Service, where he is the lead firefighter and regular driver of https://firemansam.fandom.com/wiki/Jupiter%7CJupiter the fire engine. In his spare time, Sam likes being an inventor in his back garden shed. In Sam's Day Off he made a popcorn machine which unfortunately ended up trapping him in his shed. There have been a few times where Sam has needed help from the fire service himself. For example in Deep Trouble for Sam, when he falls down a hole caused by a landslide at Penny Morris' new cottage garden. In Series 6, he moved to a house just to the left of the Pontypandy Fire Station. The back gate of the house leads directly into the station yard. Sam's brother Charlie is a local fisherman and his sister-in-law Bronwyn runs the whole fish cafe. Sam is a kind and attentive uncle to Charlie's and Bronwyn's children, Sarah and James. During The Great Fire of Pontypandy, when Chief Fire Officer Boyce gave Sam a medal, he was offered a Station Officer position for the Rapid Response Team in https://firemansam.fandom.com/wiki/Newtown%7CNewtown. However, by the end, he declined the promotion as he knew that https://firemansam.fandom.com/wiki/Pontypandy%7CPontypandy needed him more and he refused to leave the town. In Set For Action!, Sam was controversially dismissed from the brigade by Chief Fire Officer Boyce after a failed safety inspection during one of Don Sledgehammer's stunts, but was reinstated by Boyce after James gave evidence that it was Flex Dexter who sabotaged the stunt scene. It was also revealed that Sam's true reason of becoming a firefighter; as he was talking to Charlie of their childhood, they used to watch an old fireman show on television. Personality Sam is a competent and brave firefighter, who helps keep the people of Pontypandy safe. He considers his job to be 'the best job in the world', and often helps out in emergencies even on his days off. However, he does have an inventive streak which sometimes gets him in trouble when one of his inventions goes haywire: since Series 6, he has stopped inventing, though he can be creative from time to time, such as fashioning a barbeque out of an oil drum in Sausages vs. Shrimps. He lives in the village of Pontypandy. He is a single man, but has a close relationship with his niece and nephew, Sarah and James, and is good friends with the villagers of Pontypandy. Fireman Sam is brave, modest and dependable. He selflessly puts his life on the line to help others and everyone in Pontypandy knows that nothing is too much trouble for Fireman Sam. He is renowned for keeping a cool head in a hot spot. It's only when he's really surprised he exclaims, "Great Fires of London!" Trivia * In 2009, Sam appeared with Penny, Elvis and Station Officer Steele in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". Although the models from Series 5 were reused for this video mainly made up of stop-motion television characters, the characters retained their voices from the recently established CGI series. * He has driven all of the emergency land vehicles at Pontypandy Fire station (he drove Phoenix in a sticker) and it was mentioned he would drive Titan when he said to Mike that they would see the fireworks. * He is the only character to have appeared in every single episode. * He is the main driver of Jupiter, Mercury, Bessie, Hydrus and Juno. * He is the second driver of Venus, Neptune and The Mobile Command Unit. * He drove Jupiter in every episode in Series 5. * Sam has yet to drive Titan and Phoenix in an actual episode. Gallery Fireman.Sam.jpg|Fireman Sam in the original Series Fireman.Sam.Pr.jpg|Sam's silhouette in the "Alien Alert" credits Imagesci.jpg|Sam completely Upset Fireman_Sam_in_CGII.jpg|Fireman Sam in CGI Sam_Tân.PNG.png|Fireman Sam in the CGI Series (Series 6-9) Fireman-sam-620x439.jpg|Fireman Sam in 2012 Sam,_Penny_and_Venus.png|Fireman Sam in Heroes of the Storm Fireman_Sam_Promo_Stand.jpg|Fireman Sam in Series 10 Js8.jpg|Sam, Elvis & Penny onboard Jupiter Sam_ocean_rescue_oufit.png|Sam gearing up for an Ocean rescue Elvis_and_the_recruits.png|Sam and Elvis with the new recruits Sp.jpg|Sam and Penny using the new hoses Fire_Station_Hamleys_Flyer.jpg|Sam with the rest of the team CGIRescue.jpg|Sam using Jupiter's platform in an emergency Sam_and_Penny_teaching_the_pionners_fire_safety.jpg|Sam and Penny teaching the pioneers fire safety Bessie.jpg|Sam driving Bessie IMG_2039.PNG.png|Sam riding Juno Sam_rescues_Mike.png|Sam rescues Mike Flood Sam_retrieves_Norman.png|Sam rescuing Norman Price Sam_and_Penny_put_out_grass_fire.png|Sam and Penny extinguishing flames Sam's_Safety_Tip.png|Sam's Safety tip Outfox_a_fox.jpg|Sam and Chief Fire Officer Boyce Wholefish_cafe_basement.png|Sam and Elvis in the Whole Fish Café's basement Sam_and_Elvis_in_Venus.png|Sam and Elvis in Venus Penny_and_Sam_in_Mountain_Activity_Centre.png|Sam and Penny in the Mountain Activity Centre Fire_station_balcony.png|Sam on the Balcony of the new Fire Station S10s..PNG.png|Sam wearing the Station uniform in the Dinning Area Image-1477773775.jpg|Penny shares her oxygen with Sam Imagesam.jpg|Sam announcing an emergency Sam's_ST_Patrick's_Day_Promo.jpg|Fireman Sam's ST Patrick's Day Promo Character-polaroid-large-firemansam_tcm993-155916.png Fireman_Sam_in_lifeguard_uniform.png|Sam in his ocean rescue uniform promo Salt.png FS.S.s10.pr.jpg FS.S.s10.pr2.png Fireman_sam_promo.png Samand_Elvis.png|Sam and Elvis in their Turnout Gear Imagecgi.jpg|Early Sam and Norman Designs (Probably a test pilot for CGI) Imagesjas.jpg|Sam hugging James and Sarah Imageswf.jpg|Sam Surprised Imagebisatcho.jpg|Buck interviews Sam, for later cut it off SamandElvisinPhoenix.jpg|Sam driving Phoenix in a sticker of a photograph Pap.51.PNG.png|Sam in Pontypandy In The Park Pap.65.PNG.png|Sam and Penny in Pontypandy in the Park Character-polaroid-small-firemansam_tcm1005-155987.png|Sam's Photographs S.P.FS.png|Sam and Penny with their Station Uniforms SliDD.PNG.png|Sam and Elvis slidding from the pole 000cf65e-1210.jpg|Sam leading the fire service Imagesifu.jpg|Sam wearing the Flaming Hoses uniform Imageswtpp.jpg|Sam with the Pontypandy Pioneers Imagestths.jpg|Sam trying to hide something from Station Officer Steele Imagesaertftf.jpg|Sam and Ellie ready to fight the fire Imagesrbb.jpg|Sam reading Buck's Alien Quest book 000d2148-1210.jpg|Sam worried about Hannah and Ben's late arrival Imagesrl.jpg|Sam rescues Lilly from the Flood's house (From the Remastered Intro of Series 10) Sam_rescues_his_nephew_James.jpg|Sam rescues his nephew James Sam,_Penny_and_Steele_dressed_as_Santa.jpg|Sam, Penny and Station Officer Steele dressed up as Santa Fireman_Sam_Series_5_firehose_promo.jpg|Sam In Series 5 FSAMS5_IMA_EPI_09.jpg|Sam Meets Flex and Don FSAMS5_IMA_EPI_34.jpg|Sam Running Through Smoke Filled Streets Of Pontypandy 20180721_133427.png|"I got you Norman!" 26957_100756_st_sd-high.jpg|Sam forgives Flex FSAMS5_IMA_EPI_23.jpg|Sam watering his garden 20180805_163133.png|Sam completing a mountain rescue 20180814_111515.png|Boyce and Steele talking to Sam 20180814_111635.png|Sam leaves sadly 20180814_111751.png|Do I have to do this Sir?..." Ekipa.png|Fireman Sam And All The Crew... S.P.HSt.PNG.png|Sam and Penny Dancing in Heroes of the Storm The Fire Crew watching TV.jpg|Sam and the others watching TV Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Humans Category:Firefighters Category:Fireman Sam Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Uncles Category:Rescuers Category:Characters voiced by Steven Kynman Category:Brothers Category:Firemen Category:HIT Entertainment Characters